Sampah fic, file OiKage yang terlantar
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: An OiKage fic. Chapter pertama adalah Hadiah Natal Tobio. Selanjutnya adalah file yang tak pernah atau terlalu lama menganggur di alat ketik Author. Setiap chapter berbeda dengan yang lain, tidak melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Lebih pendek dari kuku jari. Drabble bukan drabble. Gaje. OOC dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Kritikan membangun di terima dengan lapang dada.
1. Chapter 1

Oikawa menuntun bagaimana cara Tobio untuk mengatur tempo melempar bola saat melakukan servis melompat, ia dengan lembut mengangkat tangan Tobio hingga tinggi sedikit dari atas kepalanya dan berada tepat di depannya.

"Yang paling penting bukanlah melemparnya terburu-buru atau terlambat tapi sesuai dengan ketinggian yang kau perlukan untuk memilih arahmu menyerang," jelasnya, Tobio tersenyum kikuk tapi dengan raut wajah bahagia. Oikawa-san akhirnya mau mengajarkannya bagaimana servis melompat! Dalam hati Tobio girang sekali, tapi untuk sekarang ia harus menaruh perhatian lebih kepada kakak kelasnya ini –tidak mau membuat Oikawa marah karena harus menjelaskan dua kali pada Tobio. Sudah bersedia menjelaskannya saja Tobio sudah bersyukur mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Oikawa terhadapnya dulu-dulu hari.

Oikawa mengambil bola di tangannya, "Perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana caraku melakukannya,"

Mengambil nafas, sang kakak kelas berkonsentrasi terhadap lapangan di hadapannya, bola ia lempar. Perlahan ia mendatangi bola, bertumpu sepenuhnya ke satu kaki. Lalu melompat. Lompatan Oikawa tak pernah gagal untuk membuat Tobio terkagum apalagi setelahnya lawan tak dapat menangkap bola yang dilemparnya.

Oikawa berbalik menghadapnya dan mengambil bola lain. "Nah sekarang, coba kau praktekan seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Kalau ada salah aku akan tau,"

Tobio mengangguk, senyum kikuk antusias terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Dengan gugup dan antusias, ia mengambil bola di tangan Oikawa. Tanpa sengaja jarinya bersentuhan sekilas dengan jari milik senpainya itu. Dalam hati ia berteriak gembira. Aku menyentuh tangan Oikawa-san, aku menyentuh tangan Oikawa-san, aku baru saja menyentuh tangan Oikawa-san!

Ia mencoba melempar bola itu ke udara agak sedikit tinggi, tapi tak mengapa. Oikawa-san akan memaafkannya untuk yang satu itu. Berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat dimana bola itu mungkin jatuh. Lalu melompat. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan agak sedikit ke atas seperti yang senpainya katakan. Memang tak terlalu kuat atau pun mematikan seperti yang sering di lakukan Oikawa, tapi ia dapat merasakan perbedaan saat bola menyentuh tangannya.

Berbeda saat ia mencoba berdasarkan melihat bagaimana Oikawa melakukannya. Tak sama rasanya saat Oikawa yang memberitahu caranya.

Seperti kokoh tubuhnya di terjang angin yang melewati telapak tangannya, suara melesat ia dengar. Tobio menatap Oikawa yang sedang memegang bola berharap mendapatkan respon positiv. Oikawa tersenyum, salah satu senyum tulusnya, bukan yang sering dilemparnya ke arah fansnya –bukan, bukan senyum plastik miliknya yang terlihat manis tapi palsu. Bukan, yang satu ini senyumnya yang merasa bangga ketika berhasil mengalahkan lawan. Tulus, usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Ia mendekati Tobio, tangannya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Tobio lembut. Tangannya Oikawa-san itu sedikit lebih besar dari milikku, jarinya panjang. Hangat, sentuhannya membuat perasaannya hangat.

* * *

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun mendengar suara bel sekolah. Ia memandang sekelilingnya seperti orang linglung.

"Oikawa-san...? huh, bukannya..."

Sekelilingnya ada banyak bangku murid-murid teman sekelasnya yang kosong, beberapa bangku terlihat terisi satu atau dua orang, sibuk piket. Mereka terlihat bercanda ria sambil melakukannya. Sepertinya Tobio telah tertidur di kelas sejak jam pelajaran terakhir.

Menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk berfikir ia pergi melesat ke gedung lapangan voli. Ia memiliki perasaan yang bagus hari ini, entah kenapa. Mungkin keberuntungan akan berpihak kepadanya lalu Oikawa-san akan mau menajarkannya servis.

Oikawa sedang ada di sana, lagi-lagi berlatih servis melompatnya yang sudah mematikan. Tobio melepas sepatunya, selagi melakukannya ia melihat Oikawa memukul bola. Ah, Tobio tak akan pernah berhenti merasa kagum kepada kakak kelasnya ini.

Ia mendekati Oikawa-san, bola voli di tangan. "Oikawa-san tolong ajarkan aku servis!"

Oikawa menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Tobio artikan. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah murka, tangannya ia ayunkan ke arah Tobio. Tobio membeku di tempatnya berdiri, mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanda terkejut, matanya pun ikut membesar.

Tangannya berhenti, Iwaizumi yang menghentikannya. Wajahnyapun sama terkejutnya seperti Tobio.

"Tenangkan dirimu, bodoh!" Ia berteriak kepadanya, Tobio dapat merasakan ada nada cemas didalamnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Iwaizumi berbalik menatapnya, "Kageyama, maafkan aku, tapi latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja."

"Oh, baik..."

Tobio berlalu pergi, ia melirik sekilas. Oikawa-san seperti patung tubuhnya kaku di tempatnya berdiri, pikirnya.

Ia menutup pintu gedung itu. Sekilas dari dalam ia dapat mendengar jika Iwaizumi-san dan Oikawa-san berteriak lalu ada suara degum-an keras, seperti sesuatu yang keras berbenturan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara senpainya bertengkar, "–Tim yang beranggotakan enam pemain itu lebih kuat!"

Tobio tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya tapi jelas saja kalau jika setiap orang yang kuat bergabung dalam satu tim maka tim itu akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Tidak baik jika mendengar pembicaraan orang lain, nasehat ibunya tengiang. Tobio segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **Huhuhu... Maafin mamah sayang~~~~ mamah enggak tau kalau kamu ulang tahun bulan ini. /ditabok/dibuang/ Udah lewat pula.**

 **Ini hadiah natal buatmu nak.**

 **Tapi tolong, siapapun AJARIN ANAK INI SERVIS LOMPATNYA MAS OIKAWA DENG!**

 **SEDIH SAYA TIAP KALI NONTON ANIME ATAU BACA MANGANYA!**

 **UNTUNG ADA MAS IWAIZUMI KALO ENGGAK?! PUPUS ITU MUKA ANAK SAYA!**

 **Tapi beneran lho, saya nangis. Mana orang tuanya itu anak, ajarin dia servis melompat pliss.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mas Oikawa, kamu di pecat," Suara Kageyama Tobio, tapi kalau mau panggil aja Oikawa Tobio, seolah menimpuk kepala Tooru seperti buah kelapa. Benjol deh ntuh.

Bulir-bulir air mata buaya meluncur dari sudut mata Tooru, "Salah mas apa sih?"

Tobio berdecih sambil bersiap melempar gelas plastik di dekatnya, "Salahku apa, dia bilang,"

Dia menunjuk tempat kesir tepat di sampingnya, Kindaichi mendadak kaku di tempat, belum terbiasa kegiatan sehari-hari suami-istri pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja. Mungkin habis pulang hari ini dia bakal minta gaji yang belum di bayar terus undur diri dari cafe ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sehari mungkin gelas-gelas plastik yang digunakan untuk menyajikan minuman retak atau bahkan pecah padahal seharusnya gelas plastik enggak mudah buat pecah.

Yah, sasaran dan pelempar jitu sih. Eh tapi, kadang-kadang 'Sasaran' gagal dan gelas itu mengenai kepalanya, bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, bukan, bukan, bukannya mengaduh kesakitan dia hanya mengeluh dan mengusap kepalanya sedikit. Ini mendatangkan pemikiran ke otak Kindaichi, jangan-jangan Oikawa-san dan istrinya sudah sering melakukan hal ini dan sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Tapi serius deh, galak-galak begitu Oikawa Tobio badannya gemolek. Kakinya jenjang, jarinya ramping, kulitnya putih, matanya tajam seolah bisa menembus jiwamu, lalu dadanya...

Ok cukup, Kindaichi tidak mau tiba-tiba jadi korban selanjutnya karena melihat istri orang dan memandang mesum Tobio yang ada dia malah ikut ditimpukin.

* * *

 **Dan... Cut~~~~!**

 **Memang sengaja nulis sampai sini karena memang ini CUMA rencana.**

 **Ini cuma semacam ide, gak tau kapan bakal di lanjutin atau malah gak. Cuman mau berbagi lah sebagai sesama shipper rival-slash-senpai-slash-kouhai-tapi-mau. Aih, mas Oikawa kok tsundere gitu ngakuin Tobio itu kouhainya~~~~~~?  
**

 **episode selanjutnya juga gak bakal ngelanjutin jalan cerita ini. Sesuai namanya, ini fic sampah dalam file yang sudah lama berdebu, mau di bersihkan dulu.**

 **Anggap aja sebagai back up file /derr/**

 **Kalau kapan-kapan author ngeles alat tulisnya rusak atau filenya hilang~~~~**

 **Semoga para OiKage shipper jiwanya tenang di alam sana /Ditembak/**

 **Author akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau bermurah hati memberi kata-kata yang mendidik, karena Author butuh kritikan mendidik. Bukan kata 'lanjut'!**

 **Kalau mau nge-flame pun sebenarnya gak apa asalkan ada alasan yang mendukung, bukan karena pairingnya, melainkan kemampuan menulis Author!**

 **Mind to review?**

 **P.S : Author sadar kok kalau notenya copas semua~~~~**

 **Author lagi malas~~~~~ /digaplok/**


End file.
